Kill the Gods
by ShadowKnight49
Summary: Akame traveled the land for a year, trying to bury the sorrow of Night Raid's death in killing. However, after a meeting with Echonius, God of Suicide, things change for better or worse. A man in armor offers her a chance to bring her family back, one per killed dark god. Knowing this, Akame knows the risk: bring Night Raid back, or face eternal punishment. (implied Tatsumi/Akame)
1. Temptation

**Hellooooooooooooo, Akame ga Kill! fans! I'm SK49 Productions, and welcome to... ah, forget it.**

 **Okay, so all of us are sad that Tatsumi died, right (I haven't read the manga, BTW. My computer goes crummy if I go to the site)? Well, I'm going to stick with the canon and go beyond. You'll see how.**

 **A few warnings:**

 **Akame x Tatsumi: I love them so much. I just don't like Mine in general (not bashing on you guys who are Tatsumi/Mine fans), and I'm concerned about how old Esdeath is. I'm estimating Tatsumi is about 16, and Esdeath is about a decade older. And I just love the two being together in general. Sadly, it's one of my 'shameful parings' (along with Lancaster, MetaLucy, Thomesa, and Fonnie… to name a few. I ship some weird ships, eh?), so I kinda get looked down on for with my 'choice of pairings.'**

 **OCs: Actually, things might get interesting with these ones. If you didn't read the summary, they're freaking** _ **gods**_ **. You hear?**

 **Claimer: I own Akame ga Kill! Mine died staring at the sunset, Esdeath found herself being disgraced for falling for a teen, Tatsumi didn't die, everybody in Night Raid was resurrected (yes, even Mine), and Tatsumi and Akame got married. I then realized an ad was playing on Pandora and I woke up from that awesome daydream/AMV(?). Turns out that Mine died after kissing Tatsumi, Esdeath was never disgraced, Tatsumi died, Night Raid stayed dead, and no marriage.**

Chapter 1: Temptation

 **Akame's POV**

I never believed in gods. I thought they were imaginary, powerful figures meant to keep people in line. I thought they were false hope.

After all, if there was some good, mystical being or beings out there, they wouldn't have let my friends die.

Turns out, I was wrong. I learned that the day I was sleeping at an inn far from the Imperial City…

…

Last night was free of killing. I paid for a room at an inn called _The Winking Rat_. It reminded me of a rat, as it was small, dirty, and had a lack of food. Still, it was in a green, beautiful forest, so I thought ' _Why not?'_

I didn't expect to be awakened by _him._

He-who-must-not-be-named stood at the foot of my creaky old bed, sunlight from the open window reflecting on his perfect green eyes. His brown hair was as ruffled as ever, and I could feel the strength he had from underneath his yellow sweater. Even his black pants and brown gauntlets… they were there.

It was _him._ But it couldn't be. He died. He failed.

I felt immediately suspicious and demanded, "Who are you?"

He smiled kindly and said, "It's me, Akame. Aren't we going to go?"

His voice sweeped over me like a spell, and I was tempted to change right in front of him, pack my few belongings, and leave with him. It wasn't going to work with me, however.

I grabbed Murasame from under the sheets and pointed it at his throat. He flinched.

"You're not him," I said coldly.

He kept on smiling. The real him would have peed his pants by now.

He put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Who are you?" I asked, putting in as much venom I could muster.

"It's me, Akame," he said.

"Don't lie to me. Using Chelsea's Imperial Arms to appear as _him,_ " my voice broke at the mere mention, "…you owe me some answers."

"What is that supposed to mean, hm?"

"What are you? Who are you?"

"How about I ask you something else? Like… ah… how often do feel like rejoining them?"

My scowl went deeper, but at the same time, tears sprung to my eyes at the thought of my friends.

"You don't get to say _anything_ about them!" I spat.

"Night Raid… all of them dead…"

"Shut up!"

"Sheele being eaten by a giant dog… Bulat getting poisoned and dying…"

The images he brought to my head… my fight was wavering…

"Chelsea's head on a stake… Lubbock getting cut in half…"

"Sh-Shut up!"

"Mine dying from her own weapon… Susanoo's being frozen in time and his core destroyed…"

" _Shut up!_ "

"Tatsumi absolutely destroyed… armor cracked… blood everywhere… and he broke his promise…"

"I SAID TO SHUT UP!"

Anger and sorrow overwhelmed me, and I shoved Murasame into pretend Tatsumi's throat.

It stuck out to the other side, and the fake blinked mockingly.

"You can't fight suicide…" he said, his voice deeper and more seducing. "Come on, join them again… Just use this…"

I pulled Murasame out of his neck, and the skin healed. Fake Tatsumi raised his right hand, offering something. A long dagger, sharp enough to make it a fast death.

I dropped my faithful Imperial Arms and took the knife. I ran it against my left arm, and a trail of blood followed.

"Finish it," Fake Tatsumi said. "You can join your friends again, and you don't have to wait years for it."

Before I could do anything else, something knocked the door down. Fake Tatsumi and I turned to see it.

Standing on the remains of the door was a beast of a man bigger than Bulat. It wore black armor with spines and a horned helmet that obscured its face with shadows. On its back was a giant headsman's axe and its right arm had chains wrapped around its forearm. Not an inch of flesh was visible, and it hummed with power.

It shouted something in a different language, and its voice was deep and seemed to bounce off its helmet so it echoed multiple times.

Fake Tatsumi shouted something else at the man, most likely in the same language.

In shock, I still held the knife. I wasn't sure what was going on, and I didn't know who to attack or if I should attack.

The armored man pointed his right palm at Fake Tatsumi, and the chain flew off his arm like a snake. A dagger was at the end of the chain, and it buried into Fake Tatsumi's chest.

Fake Tatsumi changed. Two giant, hairless spider legs burst from his back, chains dangled from his wrists, curved swords extended from his palms, and a black, oily liquid leaked out of his eyes.

The man ran at fake Tatsumi and aimed a punch at his face. Fake Tatsumi's neck snapped back but then returned to normal. I heard the bones break and regenerate.

I heard the man grunt, and he shouted, "Run!"

Something in his tone reminded me of a distant memory. I didn't know what or who it was, but I knew that he was an ally.

I held the dagger in my right hand and plunged it into Fake Tatsumi's back. Fake Tatsumi cried out and disappeared in a plume of black smoke.

I turned to the man, who was rewrapping his chains around his right arm.

I asked him, "Who are you?"

He turned to me and told me in a Scottish accent, "My name… it is Torch Ourus."

"Who was that?"

"That was Echonius, God of Suicide. He wanted you to join his ranks."

My scowl went deeper as I asked, "Did you say 'god'?"

"Indeed."

"Gods don't exist. They're just a belief for the weak to keep them strong because they can't rely on themselves."

"I dare you t-" Torch stopped and then said, "Never mind. How about you fight a few go- I mean, _powerful people_ and get one of your friends' lives in return for their defeat?"

My hard look probably softened as I said dumbly, "What?"

"How. About. You. Fight. Gods. In. Return. For. Your. Friends?"

I shook my head and said, "Impossible."

"Listen. Do you want your family back or not?"

That's where I knew I was helpless. He changed from _friends_ to _family_ , as if knowing that I trusted them like so. After all, I had lost my sister and I don't know my parents, so if there was a family for me at all…

It would be Night Raid.

"Anything," I said.


	2. Necromancy I

**In case you guys are having trouble trying to 'hear' Torch's voice, listen to the Dremora Lord's voice off of Skyrim and give it a Scottish accent. That's Torch's.**

 **ZaWarudoFan: You'll see.**

 **Eriphabottackson: Thanks (also, interesting word there)! I've never really seen that commercial, though… don't watch live TV anymore. Also… are you reading my thoughts? You just straight up… (spazzes out). Also, good luck with that 'Academy Student' fic you're making!**

 **TheFancyFox: Thanks. Although, for the perspective, I had to choose between three: Akame, Najenda, and Torch. I didn't think Najenda would be the right person to do the challenge and Torch… well, let's just say Akame was the best choice.**

 **Downhillrabbit6: I've never played SoTC, so I have to say wrong. This is just an idea I got.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing here except for my OCs and a few places. Heck, some of the gods here will be my brother's!**

Chapter 2: Necromancy I

Luckily, I could loot freely from the inn because Fake Tatsumi… I mean, _Echonius,_ killed everybody inside and out of the place.

I found a bunch of food I stuffed into my pack, and I found a few knives which could be good for throwing which I put into a few slots for said knives inside of my trenchcoat. I frowned at the sight of the dagger Echonius gave me, but I packed it anyway.

Torch took nothing, said nothing, and ate nothing. I still had to wonder about the gods he mentioned.

Before we started heading out, I asked Torch, "What 'gods' do we have to kill, anyway?"

Torch might have scowled, and he looked up from the corpse he was studying.

"There is one god per family member," he said, hitting home like usual. "The moment you kill one, you'll get another one back right away and they cannot be killed unless you die or you finish the trials."

"I said which ones."

"The one I suggest hunting first is Nixx, god of necromancy. You'll regain Sheele with his death. Then there is Burtchryx, who will give Bulat's life back. Then you can advance to Vortigern, god of ice, who will return Chelsea. Afterwards, you may go to Valiant, god of rebellion and riots, and regain Mine's life. Then Mimictyus, who will give you Lubbock. And then you will fight Echonius again, and he will hand over Leone. Finally, there is…"

Torch froze, ramrod stiff.

I ignored him and asked, "Who will give me Tatsumi?"

Torch grabbed his headsman's axe, and I drew Murasame in self-defense. Then he relaxed.

"Trion," Torch said shakily. "He is the great god of separation and division, the one who causes the greatest empires to fall apart out of petty squabbles. His power is infinite, and the moment a dispute starts he can start crushing the life out of someone without their knowing."

"That's who will give me Tatsumi," I said, not so held together myself.

Torch nodded.

"However, I would like to point out that starting up the 'Challenge of the Gods' sets off the 'silent alarm.'"

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"The gods will go after you one at a time. That is one of the many affects."

"What else is there?"

"The good gods, led by Voorthoon the god of chaos, will be watching you and will support you if you have impressed them. Also, the ghost of the friend you're bringing back will appear and help you with the god you're fighting. At night, all of them will appear but only one can come to your aid against the gods' mental abilities."

"Is it on right now?" I asked.

"You tell me."

I searched around the room, looking for a sign of one of my friends.

Right there, right behind the counter. Pearly white with a violet aura, she was still confused why she wasn't knocking anything down.

I felt the tears already. I stammered, "Sh-Sheele?"

Sheele's ghost looked over at me, her glasses milky white so I couldn't see her eyes.

"Akame," Sheele said simply.

I walked over to her, my arms outstretched. Forgetting she was a ghost, I was intent on telling her how sorry I was for letting her die as I hugged her.

I passed right through her and almost fell on my face with one flimsy move.

"Ghost," Torch reminded me.

I righted myself and turned to Sheele. I said, "Sheele, I'm sorry…"

Sheele stared at me. Then she smiled.

"Akame, it's alright," she said. "After all, death isn't that bad… it's paradise…"

"Y-you don't want to be revived?" I asked.

"Oh, no. Of course I do. I want to see the Empire clean… if at least one last time."

"That's a good point," Torch said as he leaned against a law. "If you defeat Nixx, her body will be indestructible unless the challenge is complete or you die."

"Did you see the others?" I asked Sheele.

Sheele probably blinked. She told me, "Well, yes. Although, there was one girl who said she was from Night Raid, although I had never seen her… but everybody else did except for Bulat…"

"Chelsea? Yes, she became a recruit after…"

I gulped a cannonball down my throat.

"You know, Tatsumi didn't look very happy…"

I heard this and asked, "What do you mean?"

"He always seemed a bit off… Mine told me they were dating but he never seemed happy, really."

Before I could question this, Torch said, "Draugrs."

"Bless you," Sheele and I said simultaneously.

"Draugrs are undead men that are stronger and faster… and Nixx's minions. They're here."

Torch was in a fighting position, his headsman's axe out and aimed at the door. The door burst open and the thing looked at me.

It was a man with decaying grey flesh. He was covered in leather armor across his torso and held a rusty iron sword. The hair was grey and wild and his eyes glowed blue. The chattering yellow teeth gave me the impression he was cold, even if he was undead.

 **(suggested battle music: 'Electricity' by Blood Stain Child)**

Torch sliced his head off and he fell. He then looked outside.

"They're everywhere," he said.

I ran over to the front door, and Sheele followed me.

Draugr were trashing the whole forest, slicing trees for no reason, stepping on the beautiful wildflowers. There were at least fifty of them, and I doubted I could kill them with my poison.

In the back, I spotted something with a black and violet aura. I felt its power from at least fifteen meters away.

"Nixx is right here," Torch commented. "He's fast."

"Who's his opposition?" I asked, drawing Murasame.

Sheele drew a ghostly version of Extase and told me, "Soulaux. I met him, and he's pretty nice."

I turned to her and asked, "How can you help?"

"She cannot hurt the draugr," Torch told me. "However, as mentioned, she can help against Nixx's mental attacks."

"Mental attacks?" I asked.

Sheele sliced the air above me.

"What was that?!"

"Nixx's mental attacks," Sheele told me. "You cannot see them, which is why I can help."

This time I saw the volley of violet bursts like missiles ready to blow me to pieces. However, Sheele went high in the air and turned them into nothing.

Torch threw himself into the army and spun his axe in a circle, becoming a deadly tornado.

I had been told there was no such move, but he did it pretty well. I saw the pale limbs go flying everywhere.

I jumped on one of the draugr's heads and sliced the head off the one next to it. I jumped off and then sliced off that draugr's head. Another made a grab for me, but I kicked him hard in the ribs and his whole body fell apart.

This was easy. These draugr weren't affected by my poison, but my sword was sharp enough to slice their limbs right off. Getting Sheele back was easy, as this 'god' probably was just someone with a pathetic Imperial Arms.

I heard a loud shout in the distance, and Murasame went straight out of my hands and into the dirt a few meters away.

I turned to where it came from, and a figure loomed over me with two armored draugr at his side.

Nixx was as tall as Bulat, with black and violet armor showing howling faces in an intricate design. It was covered in spikes and looked like it was the real weapon. His face was covered by a black cowl, which had a black cape included. In his right hand, he held a giant iron staff with a glaring violet skull with three eye sockets.

"That was quick," Nixx said.


End file.
